Sonny with a chance of dating
by Battlefield
Summary: Sonny has finally got a date with chad.  It has got all over the news so is there any point in trying to hide it?  Will it all go well? Find out!


"So mature, Nico." I muttered as we watched yet another news report about Chad Dylan and I "dating". Nico had just done the "kissing in a tree" chant. "Jerk", muttered Zora. "Revenge", she reminded me. I shook my head. "Whatever, Zora. It's cool."

Tawni looked surprisingly cheerful as she listened to Nico and Grady moan about how unfair it was that CDC and the MF crew got to do everything cool. "At least we're there fave show." I reminded them of the time a while ago when I'd feigned injury and trumped Chad Dylan in Musical Chairs.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Doesn't count, Son." he said going back to his complaining. "You guys suck majorly. I'm going to go to the commissary and get some food." I said. "Frozen yogurt!" yelled Grady suddenly brightening up.

"Guess what I heard?" I said suddenly. "What?" said Tawni not in the least bit interested as she painted her toe-nails. "Chad Dylan Cooper is planning on taking his mother out to dinner tonight." I said, feeling a little weird revealing a bit of information in my big scoop.

"And?" Grady asked as he trailed me. "She wants to ride in a golf-cart. So he's going to get another one from the traffic department. We should, too." I said. Everyone agreed and we all left the room to get another cart.

Sonny and Chad had been out on a date two days ago and it went well, they kissed. But the next day Chad was talking to Sonny and he said "what kiss?" to fool the others at So Random. But Sonny thought he had forgotten.

Sonny hated crying over someone like Chad. She knew it wasn't worth the pain. Yet she found herself curled up on her bed in her whale pyjamas.

Chad hated crying. He was a man. Yet he found himself curled up on his bed in his stripped blue pyjama bottoms.

Sonny had no idea what to do with herself maybe to go over there or call him. The only thing she really felt she could do was cry, but why waste the time over a self centred jerk.

Chad had no idea what to do with himself. The only thing he really felt like doing was crying.

"Chad, you're a crappy excuse for a man. But a lot better than the half man, who hasn't been through puberty and never will do, Justin Bieber." Chad muttered under his breath.

"Be strong!" Sonny told herself.

"Don't be a wimp!" Chad scowled himself.

"Forget him!" Sonny said.

"Call her!" Chad stopped himself right there. "No." he whispered. He couldn't call her. She probably hated him. And the last thing he wanted to do was upset her more. I have to set things straight, he thought. I will go to So Random tomorrow.

Tomorrow came. Sonny wished she would catch a cold or break a bone or something. But nothing worked. She knew she had to get out of bed. She knew she would have to see Chad. There was no way around him.

Chad woke up with a frown on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was go and film Mack Falls episode. He lay in bed thinking. There was no way out of seeing Sonny. He didn't know weather or not he could live with himself.

Chad's words echoed in Sonny's mind as she dragged herself to the prop house.  
"What kiss?"  
What kiss my ass. Sonny thought. She crossed her arms and stomped into the prop house.  
"Hi So-" she heard Grady say. She stomped passed him and dropped onto the couch, arms still crossed across her chest.  
"What's wrong, Sonny?" Grady asked.  
"Nothing!" Sonny snapped. Grady stumbled back just as Nico walked in.  
"Yo... What's up with Sonny?"  
"I don't know." Grady said. "I think she's angry, so don't set her off." Grady whispered very loudly.  
"I can hear you!" Sonny grumbled loudly.  
"Sonny!" Nico yelped happily.  
"Just... Just leave me alone!" Sonny yelled, stomping out of the prop house.

Chad was sitting on the Mackenzie Falls set, not feeling so hot. The rest of the Falls cast knew something was wrong when he didn't check his hair in the mirror at all.  
"Chad, what's wrong?" Chad didn't even turn his head to see who had asked. He just stood up and walked away. Why do I feel so bad? What makes Sonny so special? he thought.  
The teen heartthrob left the Mack Falls set with the hole in his heart growing bigger and bigger. He made his way to the So Random! He set off very slowly, feeling there was nothing else to do. He had to make things right.


End file.
